Lover's Quest: The Devil's Way
by darkimmortalityS
Summary: Naruto’s friend Dark has a plan! But will it become a success and make Sasuke fall in love with Naruto? One way to find out! High School! SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Naruto's friend Dark has a plan! But will it become a success and make Sasuke fall in love with Naruto? One way to find out! SasuNaru**

* * *

**~Yumi's Lair~**

**Yumi: Thank God! I've finished one chapter of my new story!!! (Happy)**

**Sasuke: what about the other stories you've been typing last July?**

**Yumi: (Glooms at the corner)**

**Naruto: Geesh, Teme… You've killed her short happiness… (Sighs) Yumi! You should sleep now! It's already 2 in the morning…**

**Yumi: I guess you're right… (Yawn) I'll finish the other updates tomorrow. **

**Naruto: Hai, Hai! (Push Yumi out of the room) now go to your room and sleep.**

**Yumi: Oyasumi Nasai… (Yawn) Sasuke, make sure that you post this story as well as the others… **

**Sasuke: Okay…**

**Yumi: Thank you… (Gets out of the room)**

**Sasuke: Dobe, care to introduce the new story?**

**Naruto: Okay!!! (Hyper)**

**Yaoi and SasuNaru Lovers! Please welcome a new story of Yumi-chan (A.K.A: darkimmortalityS) entitled: "Lover's Quest: The Devil's Way!" **

**Dark: Does the 'Devil's Way' means me?**

**Naruto: Oh! Dark-chan! This is your first appearance, right?**

**Dark: (Smirk) Yeah! Hey cousin! (Pats Sasuke's back)**

**Sasuke: Hn! (Smirk)**

**Naruto: Minna! This is Dark-chan! Yumi's other personality!**

**Dark: Yo! (Grins)**

**Naruto: Don't be deceive, guys! She's worst than Yumi!!!**

**Dark: Of course I am! (Evil Smile)**

**Sasuke: Let's get on with the story before Dark tortures my Dobe… (Sighs)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto will never be Yumi's! But she'll forever worship SasuNaru!**

* * *

**Characters of the Story:**

**Uzumaki Naruto: protagonist of the story; Uke.**

**Uchiha Sasuke: protagonist of the story; soon-to-be Naruto's lover; Seme.**

**Uzuha Dark: Naruto's best friend; a Yaoi addict.**

**Aburame Shino: first friend Dark and Naruto made in Mihara Academy.**

**Hatake Kakashi: Homeroom teacher of Class 1 Section C**

**Some characters will be introduced later.**

* * *

**Mihara**** Academy**

I was sitting on one of the school bench when I heard her calling my name. I looked up and a smile formed from my lips. I waved at her and greeted her a 'good morning' when she reached my place.

"Good morning, Naruto!" she smiled and sat beside me.

You may be wondering who I am talking to, well, let me introduce to you guys my best friend, Dark. Yes, her name is Dark and don't ask me why her parents named her that, all I can say is that it's none of your business to know.

Anyways, Dark is my best friend ever since I was born, both her parents and mine are high school friends so that made us friends also. She's a little chubby but not fat, I can still see the curves of her body, and she has brown eyes, wavy hair, tan skin like me and heights 5'2" while I'm 5'11". She likes sweet things like me and we are alike in so many ways, which you'll know if you read the rest of the story.

Okay so let's get on with the story people, where did we stop again? Oh yeah, at the bench part.

"It's rare to see you so early at school not to mention our first day at school." I said in which she ignored and took some of my chocolate candies.

"That'll cost you your lunch, you know." I said when she took half of my chocolate candies.

"Oh come on," Dark whined, "You always attack my cookie jar when you trash at our place." She said.

"Because Auntie said I could." I grinned and slap her hand when she tried to steal some of my chocolate candies again.

"Stingy!" she said and strokes her hand which I slapped.

"You haven't answered my question, you know." I said as I open the wrapper of one chocolate candy and feed it to her.

Dark took the candy and chew it before answering me.

"I was asked by my mom to send some oranges to Auntie Kushina, I thought you were still there but I was 5 minutes late." She said.

Dark laid her head on my shoulder and snatch the sheet of paper in front of me before I could even reach.

"Another story?" she asked.

I nod and let her read what I've wrote before she arrived. I on the other hand went to check my phone if I've got some mails and I was right, I got 5 mails which were from Dark herself.

"Naruto, are you writing a story about you and your prince charming, yet again?" I heard Dark ask.

"Damn man!" she cursed, "If I'm you, I'd march to the enemy's territory and declare my love for my Prince!" she grinned and returned my story.

"You know that it's not that simple, Dark." I sigh and began putting my things back in my bag.

Dark calmly stands and place her hand on my shoulder, and I knew what was coming, I braced myself for her wittiness.

"Well, it's your fault falling in love with someone who is out of your league, Naru-chan." She said.

"I mean, come on!" I could see her evil smirk now, "You could fall for Hiro or Fuji, but no…" I could sense her laugh slowly escalating.

"You had to fall in love with no other than, Uchiha Sasuke!" she whispered, "An Uchiha! Naruto!" she said.

"I can't help it!!!" I whined, "I just did! I mean, it's just a coincidence that I-"

Dark had an amused look in her face, I knew that my feelings for Sasuke were different from the rest and she always used that for blackmail!!!

"Oh?" she said, "Then, the time where you went to my room crying because Sasuke dated Ino Bitch was a coincidence?" she asked.

I blushed with what she said, damn her for remembering every event that has happened in my life! I suppose she has that kind of ability, what do you call that? Oh right, Photographic memory? She even remembered what shirt I wore last Christmas.

"Naruto, you're drifting again." I heard Dark said.

Before I could retort to what she had said, the bell rang. Dark grins at me and then she grabs my arm dragging me inside the Academy.

* * *

**Class 1 Section C**

Dark and I entered our classroom and saw that most of our classmates are already there chatting with each other, they didn't even bother greet us, well that was understandable, you want to know why? It's because Dark and I are an outcast, we don't blend with other students, they treat us like were some kind of trash who just happen to be in an Elite School, yes, Mihara Academy is an Elite School.

"Where should we sit this year, Naruto?" I glanced at Dark and saw her smiling.

I smiled at her, that's Dark for you, she always thinks positive and I'm thankful that she's my friend.

"Anywhere's fine, Dark." I said and waited for her to pick our seats.

Dark glanced around the room and saw two vacant seats at the center. I saw how her eyes glint and I sighed. Dark likes to sit at the center since she could see every movement our classmates make. She uses it as her key towards blackmail. I'm amaze that our Principal in Middle School didn't expel her for making half of the school suffer from trauma because of her blackmails.

"I know what you're thinking, Dark, you don't need to tell me where to sit." I said and went straight towards the center.

Dark grins and hops her way following me. Yes, were like that, we understand each other without even saying what's on our mind. After all, we've been together since we had had our diapers.

Mihara Academy in general mostly consists of rich spoiled brats, but I've got to tell you, Dark and I are not like that, we have our part time jobs! And our parents didn't even object when we told them that they don't have to give us our daily allowance. We are rich and well known also but Dark and I wanted to live normally. We hate it when some people treat us like we're Royalties. Maybe that's why the students in Mihara Academy see us both as weird. Such Spoiled Brats! As to what Dark always say.

I looked around and saw faces that I've recognized from my old school but most of them are new to me.

"Hey, Naruto…" I heard Dark call my name. I looked at her and saw her secretly pointing towards her right.

"What?" I whispered and lean close to her.

"Ino bitch is sitting beside me…" she said, "with her slutty bitch friend Sakura," she whispered back.

Okay, let me explain some information. Dark and I went to Yamamori Middle School in our middle years, a school not so famous at all, but our parents went there in their younger years before they had gotten rich so as their children, we have to follow their footsteps, right?

The reason why we know Sasuke, Ino, Sakura and other rich kids was because their names are well known. Another reason was Sasuke is an ace in every sport and he is also the top in his school. Ino on the other hand was the daughter of a famous flower shop in Japan while her best friend Sakura was the daughter of a famous actress in Tokyo Television. We saw them on the day we have to see if we passed the entrance exam in Mihara Academy.

"Dark" I said, "This is our first day, remember, this is no ordinary school." I warned.

Dark smirked and took some black cards out of her pocket and place it near her lips. I sweat when I saw her evil smile. It was coming and I can feel it.

"You've underestimated me, Naru-chan." She said, "Did you think I'll enter an enemy's territory unprepared?"

I gulped when she took one card and looks around, her glanced stop at one student. I followed her gaze and saw a boy with black glasses leaning on the windowpane.

"That boy is Aburame Shino, same age as we are." She begun, "He likes bugs and Kiba." She points the boy next to Shino, "That's his secret which no one knows." She smiled.

"Dark, he seems nice, I don't think you should-" she cuts me off of what I was going to say when she waved her hand at Shino.

"Dark!" I pulled her sleeves hard but she ignored it.

"Take it easy, Naru-chan." She said without looking at me, "I'm not like that, right?" she asked but didn't wait for my answer, "I just want us to have some friends in this school."

Shino had reached our place before I could even reply to what Dark said. I looked at the boy and saw him bow as his way of greeting I think. Dark smiled at him and began talking. I just listened to her and waited for Shino's reaction towards us.

But I was shocked when Dark started talking about bugs! I mean, she only likes fireflies and butterflies but bugs? I never even heard her talk about bugs! I secretly glanced at Shino and saw that he was actually having fun talking with Dark!

"It's nice to know that someone knows about bugs." I heard Shino said, "I'm Aburame Shino…" he held his hand which Dark took and gave it a little shake.

"I'm Dark Uzuha." Dark introduced herself and then turns to me, "And this is my best friend, Uzumaki Naruto."

"It's nice to meet you, Naruto-kun." Shino bowed and excused himself.

"Oh, by the way Shino-kun…" Dark stood from her seat and leans forward to Shino and whispered something in his ears.

I saw Shino's face pale but it changed into a dark crimson color. And I knew then that Dark had started her mission of spreading fear in Mihara Academy.

* * *

When the second bell rang, all the students went inside the room and sat on the vacant seats. I on the other hand stopped writing my story and glanced at Dark who was now checking some of her black cards.

"Still checking for some victims?" I asked.

Dark glanced at me and grinned. Instead of answering my question she puts her black cards inside her pocket and covers her mouth before leaning close to me.

"You wanna know why Sakura and Ino Bitch took our section instead of section A?" she asked.

"I guess today's your lucky year…" she whispered, "Uchiha Sasuke was apparently put in our section." She said and smiled at me.

I knew my face was red but I didn't bother to cover it, my mind was busy understanding what Dark had told me.

Dark pouts and pinch my cheek so hard that made me shout in pain. I glared at her when I notice that all our classmates were looking at us.

"I'm glad you're back in the real world, Naru-chan." She said and smirks, "Are you forgetting something?" she asked.

"Thank you for the information, Dark." I murmured.

"You're welcome." She smiled and pats my shoulder, "I'll help you win his heart!" she said with determination.

Before I could protest, the door to our classroom opened and a man with gray hair entered. I had a confused look when I saw half of his face covered by a mask and his left eye was covered with an eye patch.

"That's Hatake Kakashi." I heard Dark say, "He's one of Sasuke's Uncle." She said. "He's the reason why Sasuke's in our section." She added.

"Heh~" I said not hiding my amazement.

"He is a pervert, Naru-chan." Dark said with disgust.

One thing about Dark is that she hates pervert men but she becomes one crazy girl when her addiction in Yaoi comes out.

Kakashi started talking in front but before he could check our attendance, the door opened again and a boy entered. I felt my cheek heat and sensed Dark looking at me. I was blushing because the boy who entered the room was no other than Sasuke himself.

"Keep blushing like that and everyone will obviously know how you feel towards Sasuke." Dark whispered in my ear.

I looked at her and saw her getting one black card. Before she could show me whose card it was, Kakashi-sensei had appeared in front of us and took the card from Dark's hand. I began to sweat when Kakashi's eyes glanced at Dark and then at me.

"Tell me, Miss…" Kakashi looks at Dark calmly, waiting for Dark to tell her name of course.

I looked at Dark and saw her grinning. She then stands from her seat and stood one step from Kakashi. Before Kakashi could say anything, Dark beat him.

"Dolphin-chan…" Dark said.

I was confused to why Dark would call Kakashi-sensei 'Dolphin-chan' when this is the very first time the two of them met Kakashi-sensei.

"I wonder what Dolphin-chan is doing right now." Dark began, "Is he in his office writing a report or-" and that was when I notice Kakashi-sensei looking at Dark with a shock face.

I was about to interrupt when Dark smiled at me and signaled me that everything was going to be okay.

"May I have my card back please, sensei?" Dark turned her gaze back at Kakashi-sensei and raised her hand.

"Why of course." Kakashi-sensei said and returned the card back in Dark's hand. But before he could turn his back, Dark grabs his sleeves.

I sweat when I saw Dark's evil look. Great! Our first day of class and Dark has caught a teacher slave.

"It's good to have you as our teacher, Kakashi-sensei." Dark smiled but I could see her evil smile instead of her innocent smile. I glanced at Kakashi-sensei and saw that he also saw the real smile of Dark.

When Dark sat back she grinned at me and looks at the front. I also glanced at the front and saw Sasuke looking at me. I could feel my heart beating so fast that I was afraid that if the class stopped talking and silenced filled the place they will hear my heart beat.

I didn't notice Dark's smile while she looks at me and at Sasuke. I didn't even notice Kakashi signaling Sasuke to take his seat. I bowed my head when I saw him walking towards me, when he walked passed me I released my breath which I didn't know I was holding back.

"Oh…" Dark cooed, "Nice start, Naru-chan." She grinned, "You got his attention." She said.

I looked at Dark with a startled look. She raised the card that Kakashi took a while ago. It was a note which I can't read well because the font was small. She placed it on my table and waited for me to read it.

I silently gasp after reading what she had written in the card. I looked at her and saw her eyes looking at the front. And then I went back to read the note again.

_Naru-chan!_

_Your Prince will be our classmate this year!_

_I suggest that you do everything to win his love!_

_After all, you are too irresistible for him to ignore!_

_I tell you! Your Prince will fall in love with you deeply!_

_But I must warn you!_

_Your Prince is overly possessive to what is his._

_Your Best Friend,_

_Dark_

I groaned and lay my head on my table. I hope that Kakashi-sensei never finds out who my Prince is. It'll be chaotic if he finds out. After all, he is my Prince's Uncle.

* * *

**Lunch Break**

Dark was sitting under a big Willow tree when I arrived with our lunch trays. She thanked me when I handed her the tray which consist of a watermelon juice, two tuna sandwich and a tiramisu. I swear she'll get fat if she eats too much sugar. She never exercises and always sits on her bed after dinner and eventually falls asleep.

"Let's eat!" Both of us shouted and ate our lunch.

I had a burger on my hand while Dark was finishing her second tuna sandwich when we saw Shino walking towards us.

"Can I join you two?" he asked as he waits for our answer. I smiled at him and tap the ground next to me.

"Sure! It's nice to eat with friends, right?" I asked and grinned at Shino when he sat beside me.

"But it's going to be a problem if you sit beside Naruto, Shino-kun." Dark grinned and was now eating her tiramisu.

"Hey!" I shouted as I continue to eat my burger.

"So, are you two dating?" we heard Shino ask.

That question had made me and Dark laughing on the ground. Dark was clutching her stomach while I tried to stop myself from laughing.

"What made you ask that, Shino?" I asked still trying to stop myself from laughing.

"Well, you two seemed too close just to be ordinary friends, right?" Shino asked.

"Well that's because our parents are high school friends till now." I explained, "So it wasn't hard for us to become friends also." I added.

"I see…" Shino then resumed eating.

"I'm curious though, Shino-kun." Dark said, "Why aren't you with Kiba?" she asked.

Shino blush a little and look at Dark, "He's with his friend." He answered.

"He's with Sasuke and his other teammates." Dark asked. Well more like a statement.

"Yes." Shino answered.

"And how do you know that Kiba's with Sasuke when you were here waiting for me?" I asked.

Dark points her finger in her head, "It's all in my head, Naru-chan." She smiled. "I told you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, yeah… You get the information you need to know about your target victims." I said and sigh.

"Shino, you'd better be careful if you're with her." I warned, "She'll use every chance she gets to make you do things for her." I said.

"Don't worry, Shino-kun." Dark smiled while she pinches my cheek, "As long as there are other victims I won't use you." She said and then released my cheek.

Shino smiled and continued eating, but before he could swallow his food, Dark said something.

"I'll also help you with Kiba, Shino-kun." She said which made me and Shino blush. Dark's obsession with Yaoi is slowly coming out.

The rest of our time, we spent it chatting and getting to know each other. Dark took my music player and lay down on the ground to unwind while Shino and I talked about our old school.

* * *

"Dark…" I called out for her when she was walking in front of me, "Aren't you going to join the Culinary Club?" I asked. She loves to cook I tell you.

Dark sides turn and grin at me, "And leave you behind?" she asked. "No thanks!"

I sighed and pats her head, "You are a kid sometimes!" I chuckled when I saw her pout.

Dark smirks and glanced outside the window, "Why don't you try out for the soccer team?" she asked.

"You know that I don't like-"

"You like playing soccer when we were in our elementary years." Dark reasoned, "And I guarantee you, you are one amazing forward!" she boast and glanced at me.

"And besides, the Culinary room is near the soccer field." She smiles, "We can still go home together."

I sigh but then again she has a point, I should try playing soccer again.

"Okay, I'll try for the soccer team." I said.

Dark smiled and continued walking with me beside her. She then stops on her tracks and faced me with a grin plastered in her face.

"Oh, by the way, the soccer team's captain is Sasuke." She said and left me gaping at her.

She's starting her mission of getting me and Sasuke get together so fast. This is gonna be chaotic year!

~Tsuzuku~

* * *

**~Yumi's Lair~**

**Sasuke: Please Review as what Yumi always asked… (Smirks)**

**Naruto: Yumi's sleeping right now, so Dark will take her place in a while. (Smile)**

**Dark: Seriously! Are you going to kill her? Although she's asleep we have the same body you know! (Sighs) **

**Naruto: hmmm? But that doesn't stop you from coming out and spread terror around the area, right?**

**Dark: But working in here? That's out of my league! (Grin)**

**Naruto: Alright! You can leave now! (Pouts)**

**Dark: I'll tell Yumi about the details later! (Runs)**

**Naruto: What details?!!!!!! (Shock; confused)**

**Sasuke: She must mean the break we had a while ago… (Calm)**

**Naruto: How did she know!!!???? (Shock)**

**Sasuke: Hn… (Smirks) Dobe, you were so vocal! Of course everyone will hear and suspect what was happening inside the locker room…**

**Naruto: (Blush)**

**Sasuke: (Turn) Stay tune for the next Chapter! **

**Next Chapter! **

**"Try Outs!!!!!!!!" **

**- Naruto came to the try outs as to what Dark had told him to do! What will happen? Wait! Why are Ino and Sakura with Dark?! Oh no! A storm is coming! Lover's Quest: The Devil's Way! Chapter 2! Don't dare miss it!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Naruto's friend Dark has a plan! But will it become a success and make Sasuke fall in love with Naruto? One way to find out! SasuNaru**

* * *

**~Yumi's Lair~**

**Yumi: Thanks for the review!!! (Grin)**

**Naruto: You're happy…**

**Yumi: Of course! But (Pout) I'm not in the story!**

**Sasuke: and whose fault is it?**

**Yumi: But! But! Dark asked me that she wanted to be a part of the stories I write! (Whine)**

**Naruto: (Laughs)**

**Sasuke: So, you'll update this one?**

**Yumi: (Nods) I'm planning to post the new edited story of "Baby Naru" together with this one… some are complaining of my long delay already… (Sob) I'm beginning to disappoint them… (T.T)**

**Sasuke: Hn…**

**Naruto: Gambatte! (Cheer)**

**Yumi: (Faint)**

**Naruto: Yumi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Panics)**

**Dark: (Rise) Chill!!! I just want to come out…**

**Naruto: eh? Dark-chan?**

**Dark: the one and only! (Grins)**

**Sasuke: You're enjoying your part in the story? (Sarcastic)**

**Dark: (Smirk) Jealous because I have Naruto so close to me? **

**Sasuke: Hn! (Walks away)**

**Dark: I just love it when my cousin gets jealous like that… (Chuckle) Anyway, we should start now.**

**Naruto: Okay! (Smile)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto will never be Yumi's! But she'll forever worship SasuNaru!**

* * *

**Characters of the Story:**

**Uzumaki Naruto: protagonist of the story; Uke.**

**Uchiha Sasuke: protagonist of the story; soon-to-be Naruto's lover; Seme.**

**Uzuha Dark: Naruto's best friend; a Yaoi addict.**

**Aburame Shino: first friend Dark and Naruto made in Mihara Academy.**

**Hatake Kakashi: Homeroom teacher of Class 1 Section C**

**Haruno Sakura: Bitch #1**

**Yamanaka Ino: Bitch #2**

**Jiraiya-sensei: Coach of Mihara's Soccer Team**

**Hyuuga Neji: Soccer Player; game maker; Offensive Midfielder**

**Inuzuka Kiba: Goal Keeper; Shino's crush.**

**Some characters will be introduced later.**

* * *

**Mihara**** Academy**** Hallway**

Dark was walking coolly at the hallway when she heard some girls squealing and giggling. She sighs and stops walking and glanced at the window glass. And there you have it folks! The girls were squealing so loud because of their Prince as well as her Naru-chan is. Uchiha Sasuke.

She leans at the window glass and tried to watch how Sasuke interacts with his friends. Dark smiled when she noticed how Sasuke and her Naru-chan are alike. It'll be exciting if those two end up together. Besides Auntie Kushina and Uncle Minato won't mind if Naru-chan becomes gay or not.

"It'll be exciting!" she mumbles, "especially for me." Her evil smirk appears then.

"Uzuha-chan."

Dark slowly looks away from the window and look at the person who called her name. She let herself lean on the window glass and coolly looks at the girls in front of her. Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino were looking with disgust at Dark.

"Something wrong?" Dark asked and slyly smiled.

"You know why were here." Sakura angrily said. "You were the one who spread the news about me flirting with the teacher on the first day of class!" she said.

"Was I wrong?" Dark asked and then looks at Ino, "Do you have proof?" then looks back at Sakura.

"I heard that you two were planning to become the team managers of the soccer club?" Dark asked calmly and stands up straight.

"Better give it up you two." She said and looks at the two girls seriously.

"Who are you to say such a thing?!!!" Ino shouted causing some girls who were squealing a while ago to look.

Dark slyly smirks at the two, "Because someone will get Sasuke's love so hard that he won't even spare a glance at you two." She said calmly.

"And who is that person?! You?" after Sakura said that she and Ino laughed so hard even the girls who were around also joined the two. After all when it comes to the looks and all, Dark wasn't even close to them.

Dark wasn't even intimidated to their criticism. She waited for them to calm down before answering Sakura's question.

"I don't even like Uchiha Sasuke." She said which caused the girls to look.

"But I know someone who loves him deeply." Dark said and then coolly walks away from the crowd.

_'That's right…'_

_'I know someone who loves Uchiha Sasuke.'_

_'And I'll do everything to help him with Sasuke's love.'_

"Dark!" Dark looks up and saw Naruto with Shino waving at her. She smiles and then runs forward.

"Hey!" she greeted the two and walks together with them to their next class. It'll definitely be an interesting year for Dark. And she has everything planned for Naruto's love to be a success!

* * *

**Naruto's Room**

Dark was leaning on the wall with an annoyed look. I know why she's annoyed and I don't care. It's been a week since we've started class at Mihara Academy and the try outs for every club has started and yet I on the other hand haven't gone to the soccer club for their try outs. This is the reason why Dark is now leaning on my wall with an annoyed look. I sighed and glanced at her but I didn't say anything.

"Don't even think that I'll let you go that easily." She snarled. I swear she could kill me without any problem if she weren't my friend.

"What's wrong, Dark?" I asked innocently. I know I am digging my own grave but what can I do? I can't just join the soccer club! Not with Sasuke as the team captain! I won't be able to perform well if he were around!

"Act like that and you'll regret it big time, Naru-chan." I heard her warn.

I sigh and completely look at her. I crossed my arms and pout at her.

"What do you want?" I asked although I already knew why she's here.

"Get your lazy ass out of that chair before I do it for you!" she said. "We're going to the soccer clubs try out!" she ordered. Sometimes I wonder if she sees me as her friend or her slave.

I suddenly felt pain in my stomach. She punched me! I glared at her but she was using that evil glare of hers. I cough a little but then the pain fade away. Dark then place her hand on my hair and caress it. I was surprised. I can't read her sometimes.

"Don't even doubt our friendship Naruto or I'll kill you myself." She said. I guess she's the only one who can read minds.

"Sorry." I whispered.

Dark grins and took my goggles. She then went to push me out of my chair so she could sit there by herself. I looked at her and saw her smiling genuinely.

"Hurry and take a shower." Then her smile turns into her old smirk. "Don't forget you have to give a try on the soccer team." She said.

I sigh and pushed myself up and went straight to my bathroom. She really is bipolar. Before I turned my shower I heard my door closed. That Dark she always thinks about me before herself. I wonder if she's happy with the way things are going.

* * *

**Mihara**** Academy**

**Soccer Field**

"Are you ready Sasuke?" a long haired brunette asked the raven haired captain.

Sasuke glanced at him and lazily handed the brunette the lists of students who are trying to join the soccer team.

"All of them looks weak, Neji." Sasuke said, "I guest they won't even last for the third try out." He stated.

Neji sighs and looks at his childhood friend. It always pissed Sasuke off whenever someone joins the team just to have fame or be popular to girls, but for Sasuke soccer was his life, other than being a smart guy. After all, Uchiha's are well known for their brains and being athletic.

"Let's just see, after all most of them are freshmen like us." He said and placed the list on the table.

"That's different." Sasuke said, "Mihara recruited us because you and I were known in our last school, I as the best forward and you as the game maker. And we brought our team into the championship in the Japan Tournament for 3 consecutive years." He explained.

Neji chuckled as he remembered their years of playing soccer in their middle school. Aside from Sasuke and him, their old goal keeper, Kiba, was also in the team.

"I guess we'll be having a hard time this year." Neji said, "Without our old team members, it'll be hard to team up with someone who is new." He said.

"But it'll be fun if we have some strong members, right?" Kiba said as he joined his two teammates.

"Kiba." They both greeted him as Kiba sits beside Sasuke and check the list.

"Whoa!" Kiba whistled, "Is that Uzumaki dude going to try for our team?" he asked and glanced Neji and Sasuke.

"Who's Uzumaki?" Neji asked. He was in Class 1 Section A which Sasuke got angry at for Kakashi had to pull him out of Section A to be at Section C.

"He's a guy from our class." Sasuke answered.

"Yeah…" Kiba nods and chuckles, "Is this a joke or something?" he grins, "I'll bet that he'll faint when someone tackles him to the ground."

"Hey, that's a bit-" Neji was cut off when their coach arrived with their two other members, Sabaku Gaara their Right Offensive Midfielder and Akamichi Chouji their Central Defender.

* * *

We were sitting on the bus and I was fidgeting a lot. Why you ask? It's because the person beside me was emitting a rather unpleasant atmosphere. I knew why she was angry and I couldn't blame her. Kyuubi, who was my big brother, had spilled his coffee at Dark's shirt and mom had to lend one of her clothes which Dark didn't like. Yes, it was a sleeveless blouse and she thanked that the color was red and not pink for I could swear she would kill my brother using the fork she was using while eating her breakfast.

"Ummm… Dark?" I took the courage and tried to talk to her, "I'll treat you to your favorite Coffee Shop if ever I'll pass the try outs, okay?" I said hoping to calm her anger.

And I succeed. She turns to look at me with her eyes shinning and her mouth imitating a cat's mouth.

"Really?" she asked.

"Y-yeah…" I answered.

Dark's mood for the rest of the trip was soothing and everyone riding with us could relax for the rest of the trip. I glanced at the window glass and saw that we were nearing our school but before I could press the button to give the driver a buzz, Dark was already standing and pulled me out of my seat and dragged me towards the entrance.

"What the-" I was too shock to Dark's action that before I could pull my arm free from her grasp, she suddenly stops walking and caused me to bump right next to her.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked but then stopped when I saw Shino sitting near the front.

"Shino!" I was surprised, "What are you doing here?" I asked.

Dark grinned at Shino and leaned closed and pressed the button to buzz the driver. The bus stopped right in front of our school and before the three of us could go out, Dark answered my question for Shino.

"It's because Shino-kun wants to see Kiba playing for the try outs." She said which made Shino stopped going down and caused me again to bump into the other's back. I should look in front whenever Dark tells me things or I'll suffer from a broken nose with too much bumping.

"Isn't Kiba a member already?" I asked while rubbing my nose, "Why does he need to-" I stopped when I saw her evil grin.

"Did you think that the try outs for the soccer team would ever be easy here in Mihara Academy? An elite school?" she asked.

"Better prepare yourself Naru-chan." She said, "You have to pass the try outs so that you could treat me to my favorite coffee shop."

I sweat and could feel her guardian devils surrounding me. I shiver and nod at her before finally getting out of the bus. Dark then took something out from her pocket and reach out for my hand.

I threw her a curious look before opening my palm. It was a charm for protection and luck. I looked at her and saw her smiling.

"Good luck Naru-chan." She said and walked passed me. Really! That girl really is a bipolar!

* * *

**Soccer Field**

I looked around and saw that almost all of the benches were occupied by girls. I sigh and saw Dark frowning, she obviously wanted to get on the first row to see the try outs. Shino was looking for any vacant seats while I wonder where I should go for the try outs.

"Shino-kun" Dark suddenly grasps Shino's arm as well as mine. "Let's go to the field." She said which made Shino and I jolt.

"What are you saying Dark?!" I shouted but she just ignored me and pulled us both to follow her.

Shino and I were trying our best to get free from her but no use. Where did she even get her strength from?!!!

The next thing we know we were falling down towards the field. I was shouting so loud while Shino fainted from too much shock. The benches a while ago were 8 feet above the field. You'll be fractured for sure if you do this in real life but this is not real. It amazed me how Dark, Shino and I had land perfectly on the ground with no serious injury. I was about to shout at her when I saw a man with a very long gray hair ran towards us.

"Oh my…" Dark smiled and released both Shino and I.

"Who is he?" I whispered at Dark.

"He's the coach of the soccer team, Jiraiya-sensei." She smiled and faced the man, "A super pervert as well." She then added that caused me to froze and sweat a lot while Shino tried to regain his calmness which failed when Dark called Jiraiya a super pervert.

Instead of getting angry and kicking us out of the field, Jiraiya-sensei laughed so hard and looked at the three of us.

"A straight forward girl." He said. "I like your attitude!" he then puts his right hand under his chin and grinned.

"So care to tell me why you made a ruckus by jumping that high to our field?" he asked.

"My friend, Naru-chan, wants to try out for the soccer club!" Dark said still smiling. "I on the other hand together with Shino-kun want to apply as team managers." She added.

Jiraiya-sensei glanced at me but didn't comment anything then went back to look at Dark.

"I see," he smiled, "There's no problem with your friend Naru-chan but for team managers, I already picked Haruno and Yamanaka." He said.

I looked at Dark and saw her evil smirk plastered in her lips. I wanted to warn Jiraiya-sensei but Dark foresaw my plan and covered my mouth with her free hand while her other hand was holding her black card. It was Jiraiya-sensei's black card.

"Heh~ I wonder if Principal Tsunade would be happy if she ever finds out about the cause of her sudden popularity with the young teenagers in town." Dark said and looks at Jiraiya-sensei with an evil glint in her eyes.

Jiraiya stood frozen on the ground for a few minutes and then sweats drop. I felt sorry for him. No one could ever get away from Dark's traps. Dark then walks forward and looks at the field. I followed every action she does in case she over does her torture, but instead she squat a little and felt the ground.

"Jiraiya-sensei…" she called for the coach, "So, did we get the job?" she asked.

Jiraiya-sensei slowly turns and pats Dark's shoulder and wryly smiled.

"Welcome to the soccer team, Dark-chan and Shino-kun." He said and glanced at Shino.

Dark gave me a victory sign while I desperately want to go home. She then took my hand and pulled me towards a group of boys. She called out for them and asked if they were here for the try outs and when they nod, she lightly pushed me towards them and whispered.

"Good Luck, Naru-chan," she said and I knew she was sincere when she said that.

* * *

"Who's that girl?" Neji asked.

Kiba glanced as he wears his gloves, she grinned and looks at Neji, "That's Uzuha Dark." He said. "She's Uzumaki's childhood friend from what Shino said."

"Shino's with them." Neji points out and slowly went out to the field.

"That girl…"

Kiba and Neji turn and look at Sasuke who was leaning on the wall.

"She spells trouble." He said and walked towards the field.

"If Sasuke says that she's trouble." Neji said as he follows Sasuke.

"Then it's probably true." Kiba said not intimidate at all.

* * *

I saw Sasuke with Kiba and another guy approach us with the other soccer team members.

"Today we'll have you beginners play against us." He begun saying. I saw Dark calmly watching beside Jiraiya-sensei. She really acts calm in any situation. Does she really believe I can pass the try outs? She saw me looking and then she waved at me.

"You don't have to win against us." I heard Sasuke explained, "You just need to prove yourself that you are worthy to be on our team." He said and signaled his other team to give us a red jersey while they wore their blue jersey.

Dark was already beside Jiraiya while Shino was holding something that looks like a list. I saw Dark talking while looking at the field. She really knows how to act professional with things like this. I wonder why she said to join the team as a team manager when I thought she'll join the Culinary Club.

"Hey! Uzumaki!" I look at my right to see Kiba holding the soccer ball. I threw him a questioning look.

Kiba grinned and threw me the ball, "So who are you going to be in this game?" he asked.

Before I could answer his question, Jiraiya-sensei and Dark were before us. I look at Dark and saw her holding a small white board as for a strategy plan.

"Inuzuka, aren't you going to your goal?" Jiraiya-sensei asked.

Kiba grins at the man and then turns his back and quickly dashed towards the goal net. Then Jiraiya-sensei looks at me and pats my head softly. He grinned and then looks at Dark who was smiling innocently towards me.

"Your friend here told me that she was a former manager of the soccer club you once played at?" he said and then left me with Dark.

"What lie did you tell him?" I asked and groaned when she just smiled and called for the other members that are going to be our team.

This is going to end up really bad! I wanted time to move fast! But when the other members came I was amazed that Dark sounded so much like a coach would. She was the one who gave us our position. And yes, she gave me the forward position. And that was when I realized who my opponent will be! Yes! It was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

I dashed towards Dark when I saw her going back to the coach bench. I knew I was starting to hyperventilate but she just looked at me as if there was nothing wrong with me. Deep inside I wanted to shout at her but I knew that was the end of me if I did that in real life. So the only thing I could do was discuss with her my current problem.

"Naru-chan…" she said before I could even speak, "Don't run away…" she calmly said.

"Are you going to remain as a dropout like what the others call you?" she asked, "I'm not worried about what people call me but Naru-chan is different." She smiled.

"You're not a loser…" she placed her hand on my head and caresses it. It always makes me wonder why she does that when it's troublesome for her because of the height difference.

"Naru-chan is much more than just a loser." She grins and then turns her back on me to look at the field.

"That's why you should begin here." She said and then glanced at me, "Because this place is where Naru-chan becomes his true self the most."

I was too dumbfounded to what she said to even argue with her. We heard Jiraiya-sensei whistles indicating that the game would start any minute now. I turned my back to run to my post when I felt that eerie feeling again. I started to sweat and slowly turn my head to look at behind me. I silently cried myself to death. Dark was slowly emitting her dark aura. She was looking at me evilly and I think I heard her fingers snapping.

"You have to win, understand?" she said in an eerie way.

"I-I-I u—understand." I said in a shaking voice and dashed towards my post. I glanced at my back and saw my teammates wearing a scared look also. Just what did Dark told them?!

_'We're totally screwed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' _I shouted inside my head and was thinking of a way to get-

I stopped myself form thinking of running away. It wasn't that Dark wanted us to win. She wanted me to prove myself to everyone but against Sasuke's team how can I even prove myself?

But I also want to change for Dark and also myself. That's why…

That's why…

I'll do anything to score even if there is only a 0.1% chance that I can score against Sasuke's team!

* * *

Dark smiled when she saw Naruto's expression changed. She was waiting for this chance to show everyone that Naruto is special. In the first place Naruto was equally leveled with Sasuke but no one noticed this. That's why in this game, she'll let everyone see the real Naruto. She was really enjoying every minute she spends together with Naruto.

"You look happy." Dark heard Shino said and she looks at him.

Jiraiya listened to his two new team managers while acting like he doesn't care. He was really amazed by Dark and he wanted to see how she manages the new students, who are here for the try outs, especially her friend Uzumaki Naruto. He glanced at the lists he was holding and searches for Naruto's file.

"Of course I am Shino-kun." Jiraiya heard Dark said and secretly looks.

"Because Sasuke's appeared has appeared." Dark said confidently which made Jiraiya and Shino look surprised.

"Shino-kun…" Dark looks back at the field, "Never turn your gaze away from the play." She became serious then.

"You'll regret it if you miss one bit of action." She said and that was when the referee signaled for the game to start making Shino and Jiraiya watch the soccer team varsity play against Naruto and the other players.

Dark grabs the rail in front of the coach bench and watched the players running.

"Game Start…" Dark whispered.

~Tsuzuku~

* * *

**~Yumi's Lair~**

**Dark: So how was Chapter 2 for you?! Review or I'll kill you if you don't!!!!**

**Naruto: (Sweat) That's not a proper way to-**

**Dark: (Glares) And don't you dare whoever you are give me a flame for fuck sake! (Sigh) If you don't like SasuNaru then get out! Damn it!**

**Naruto: No one flamed this story y-**

**Dark: Yumi may not complain but it really bothers her when her story is being criticized! (Angry)**

**Sasuke: and you're the one getting angry in her place?**

**Dark: Who else damn it! (Anoyed)**

**Sasuke: It's just one or two flames, Yumi said not to mind it.**

**Dark: Yumi may be nice but I'm not! So whoever reads this! Yumi is not very good in speaking English! Heck! She's not even born with that language but she studies so hard!**

**Naruto: Shouldn't we stop her?**

**Sasuke: It's Dark, if you want to die, please go ahead.**

**Naruto: And you say you love me…**

**Sasuke: (Smirk) I do… (Kiss Naruto's cheek)**

**Naruto: (Blush)**

**Dark: (Evil Chakra) I see that you two aren't even bothered that you're friend is being flamed huh? (Fingers snapping)**

**Naruto: (Sweat)**

**Dark: (Faint)**

**Sasuke: (Sighs) Now that Chapter 2 is finished, stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Next Chapter!**

**"Sasuke vs. Naruto!!!"**

**- The game has started! Both teams have started running with Sasuke's team having the ball! What will be the result?! Will Naruto even score against Sasuke's team? And what's this? Sasuke became serious at the second half! What's going to happen?!!!!!!!!! Lover's Quest: The Devil's Way!!! Chapter 3!!! Wait for it!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Naruto's friend Dark has a plan! But will it become a success and make Sasuke fall in love with Naruto? One way to find out! SasuNaru

* * *

**

**Notice: Okay guys! Let me just say something! **

**I'll update every week…**

**I'll explain this okay…**

**I type my stories every Tuesday night, Wednesday night, Saturday and Sunday's…**

**I post my new chapter every Monday…**

**Get it? (Smiles)

* * *

**

**~Yumi's Lair~**

**Yumi: Soooooooo tiring!**

**Naruto: Yumi! How are you?**

**Yumi: (Gloomy) Naru-chan… do you have to ask?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto will never be Yumi's! But she'll forever worship SasuNaru!

* * *

**

**Characters of the Story:**

**Uzumaki Naruto: protagonist of the story; Uke.**

**Uchiha Sasuke: protagonist of the story; soon-to-be Naruto's lover; Seme.**

**Uzuha Dark: Naruto's best friend; a Yaoi addict.**

**Aburame Shino: first friend Dark and Naruto made in Mihara Academy.**

**Hatake Kakashi: Homeroom teacher of Class 1 Section C**

**Haruno Sakura: Bitch #1**

**Yamanaka Ino: Bitch #2**

**Jiraiya-sensei: Coach of Mihara's Soccer Team**

**Hyuuga Neji: Soccer Player; game maker; Offensive Midfielder**

**Inuzuka Kiba: Goal Keeper; Shino's crush.**

**Some characters will be introduced later.

* * *

**

**Soccer Field**

Jiraiya was watching the game carefully and notice that his team was not playing serious. He sighs and scratched his hair knowing that Sasuke was bored to death. How can he blame the guy? This was just a game for testing the new members who wants to join their soccer club. He glanced then at his left and saw that Dark looked annoyed while Shino was looking at the time.

"Jiraiya-sensei…" he heard Dark say his name, "Your team really underestimates whoever their opponents huh?" she asked.

"It's not like that Dark." He said, "it's just that my team doesn't play seriously when it comes to try outs." He explained.

Dark bit her lower lip. She was really annoyed. How can Jiraiya-sensei say something like that? Whether they were practicing or in a game his team should play seriously or else Naruto won't be able to show his real ability in playing.

"Your team hasn't let a single opponent get a point right, Jiraiya-sensei?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's why Mihara Academy always-"

"Then your team will regret not playing seriously in this try outs." She said cutting off what Jiraiya-sensei was saying.

Jiraiya was stunned at Dark's tone. It was as if she knew that her team will get a score in this game but it was useless when their opponent was Uchiha Sasuke himself.

Dark went out of the bench and called for a time out. Twenty minutes left before the first half ends and either of the teams has scored yet. She has already planned their next move so all that's left is for her team to ensue her plan.

* * *

I was panting heavily. Seriously, I got to start my running exercise again if I want to join the soccer club. I glanced at my left and saw that Sasuke's team wasn't even sweating a lot like us.

"Having a hard time?" I heard Dark ask one of the players in our team.

"Its no use Uzuha-san," I heard one boy said. "We can't beat the varsity team of-"

"They aren't even serious while playing with you guys." I looked at Dark and saw how serious she was.

"Okay, listen up." She showed us her plan, "Make sure that all of you pass the ball to Naruto." She said. "No matter how many times the other team steals the ball, get it back and pass it to Naruto." She added seriously and then points at me.

"And you Naruto will do the finishing move." She said.

Before I could protest with the other members she held her hand to shut us up.

"They are not serious in this game." She explained, "The only thing you guys can do is attack them by surprise." She said.

"How?" I asked.

Dark looks at me and I can see her evil smirk coming out. I gulp and sensed that the others are also looking at me seriously.

"You're going to think about that yourself Naruto." I heard her say, "The others job is to pass the ball to you."

"You have to think of a plan of how to break against their defense and reach the goal." She said and pats my shoulder.

"Remember…" she whispered, "This is your chance to make other students see the real Naruto."

After she said that I can feel the devil's aura surrounding. I gulp and slowly glanced at Dark and my body shook in fear.

"If you don't get in the soccer team consider yourself dead because I already got the managers job!" Dark said while crackling her fingers one by one, "Don't waste my effort Naru-chan." She smiled although it was really a smirk.

"I got it!" I sigh then look at Dark with a questioning look, "Are you pretty sure that they aren't serious?" I asked once again.

Dark nods and her smirk evilly when she notice the change in my body, "So your lust for soccer is coming out." She said which made the others look, "Go get them, Kitsune!" she said.

You guys know that Dark is bipolar right? Well in my case when my addition in soccer comes out my body would move the way a fox would. In short, my senses improves making me react in any action I caught and I'm fast at running which made Dark decided to call me Kitsune when I play soccer. So now you know let's go back to the story.

Dark turns to face our team and smiled at the others, "Leave the goal to Naruto." She said, "Your only job is to pass the ball and defend our goal. Understand?" she asked.

Everyone nods as well as I did then the referee whistled signaling that the time is over and each team has to return to the field. Before I could step inside the field I heard Dark whispered something. I glance at her and saw her holding her video camera with a grinning face. It seems like she'll record the game. But will her video cam really record my play? I don't boast but I really move faster than a normal runner when I get into my Kitsune Mode.

We went back to our places while Sasuke's team gets a corner kick. When the ball was kicked in the field and one of Sasuke's team caught the ball my Kitsune mode activated and my legs ran towards that player.

* * *

**Coach Bench**

Dark saw how Naruto ran towards the player who caught the ball and grinned knowing that Naruto would definitely get a score. She glanced at Jiraiya who still looked bored at the game but she didn't mind it. In this last twenty minutes the game will definitely be a game to watch for! She puts her video cam on her left hand while her other hand was a timer.

Dark won't deny that Sasuke's equal was Naruto but it's been a while since Naruto had the stamina to play. Well he has an abnormal stamina but against Sasuke the results were unknown but she's a hundred percent sure that after this game Sasuke would definitely notice Naruto.

* * *

The player was shock when suddenly someone stole the ball behind him. He glanced at his back and saw that it was the blond forward of the opposite team. He saw Neji running pass him while telling him to get up.

Sasuke on the other hand was surprised by the attack he glanced and saw that the opposite team was still running pass his team members to catch up with the blond forward named Naruto. He left the person who was blocking him and ran towards Naruto. They never even got serious in try outs but it seems like there's someone who knows how to play soccer like for real. He caught up with Neji and saw his friend nods at him.

"Gaara is being blocked by two players." Neji said.

"He can get out of that right?" Sasuke asked while checking in front to see that Naruto had already run passed the other midfielders.

"He's faster than before." Neji said.

"You think I didn't notice?" Sasuke asked and then ran forward leaving Neji behind to catch up with Naruto.

* * *

Dark was getting excited when she saw Naruto nearing the goal post! 10 minutes left before the first half ends. She saw Jiraiya holding the handrail of the coach bench. She secretly smirks and concentrates on her video cam. This will definitely result to Sasuke falling hard for her best friend!

* * *

Naruto was now trying to get loose on Chouji's defense when he felt someone coming close from behind. He glanced a little while still making his way pass Chouji. He saw Sasuke running towards him and grinned when he notice how serious Sasuke's face was. He turns his gaze on Chouji and smiled at him.

"Sorry man!" Naruto said and jumped up while kicking the ball together with him, "But you're not my goal!" he said and got passed Chouji.

Sasuke got annoyed when Naruto jumped his way up to escape Chouji's defense. He went passed Chouji and caught up with Naruto.

"Don't get cocky!" Sasuke said and block Naruto's front.

Naruto grinned and stopped running with ball under his foot. "Guess you caught up." He said.

The other players were still trying to stop each other to steal the ball. Naruto glanced around and saw Dark giving him a go signal. Sasuke saw this and suddenly charged towards Naruto.

"Don't even think that you can score a point against-" Sasuke stopped his threat when suddenly Naruto was in front of him.

Naruto smiled wickedly at Sasuke, "Because you and your team were not serious." Naruto raised his right leg to shoot the ball towards the goal.

"This ball will reach its goal!" Naruto shouted and kicked the ball hard towards the goal post.

Kiba charged towards the left side but he barely reached the ball resulting for the ball to go inside the goal post earning Naruto's team a point.

"Goal!" the referee shouted.

After Naruto's shot the first half ended. Naruto and his team went back towards where Dark was waiting while Sasuke's team was still inside the field looking shock.

* * *

**Coach Bench**

Jiraiya was shock when Naruto made a goal. It was also hard to believe that a beginner was able to score against Sasuke. He calmed himself and seriously looked at Dark who was staring at him before she looked away to congratulate Naruto. He sighs and looked at Shino.

"You're friend there really knows how to predict things." He said and smiled.

"Yes…" Shino agreed while carrying towels for Sasuke's team.

"But still…" Jiraiya smirked, "They are still a bunch of beginners." He said and looked at Sasuke who was now sitting on the bench. "Right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't answer for a few seconds then suddenly he looked straight into the soccer field.

"I won't let them score another point again!" Sasuke said seriously which made his team looked serious and nod their heads toward Sasuke.

Jiraiya smiled and then glanced at Dark's team seeing her seriously looking at them.

* * *

Dark saw the changed in Sasuke's team and knew then that Naruto alone wouldn't be able to play against them. She wanted to win but with only Naruto who has some experience in soccer there was no way that her best friend can do everything alone. So the only thing she could do was…

"Great job on getting a point Naruto." She said and then faced Naruto and the rest of the team.

Naruto was smiling at her while some were still praising Naruto for scoring against Sasuke.

Dark then became serious, "But I guess this is the end." She said which made the team look at her.

"What are you-" Naruto began to argue but Dark shuts him up.

"You guys did your best to show the coach your skills." She said and smiled, "Especially you Naruto." She then looks at Jiraiya.

"They are going to get serious on the next round." Dark said, "But don't worry…" she smiled, "Even if you lose… I'm sure the coach has seen each of your potential and will definitely get you all to join the team." She then claps her hands.

"Congratulations everyone." She said, "But finished this game with your best so that even if you lose you won't regret anything because you've given your best!" she cheered.

"Okay!" Dark's team shouted and went back into the field when the referee called for both teams to go back into their place for the second half.

Naruto stopped and glanced at Dark, "Dark-chan."

Dark looked at him with a smile on her face, "What is it, Naru-chan?"

"Thank you."

Naruto smiled and ran towards his post while Dark was smiling happily thinking how happy her best friend was right now. She turned to go back to the coach bench while whispering.

"You're welcome, Naru-chan."

* * *

The second half ended so soon that Naruto and his team were shock to see the real power of the soccer team. He and his team were panting and sitting on the field while drinking the water Shino had given them a while ago.

Dark came towards Naruto and place his towel on top of his head, "Great game!" she said.

"Did you have fun?" she asked as she sat beside Naruto.

Naruto nods and grins at Dark, "I'm glad that you're always by my side, Dark-chan!" he smiled genuinely at his friend.

Dark glanced at Naruto and leans on her knees, "Don't forget that you still have to win Sasuke's heart and love Naru-chan." She whispered so that no one could hear.

"Why are you so eager to make Sasuke fall in love with someone like me?" he asked and pushed his body up and held his hand towards Dark.

"Because Naru-chan deserves to be happy…" Dark said and took his hand.

Naruto pouts and was surprised when someone slaps his back. He tumbles a little but didn't fall because Dark was in front of him to prevent him from falling. He glares at whoever slaps him so hard and was surprise to see Kiba with Shino.

"He wanted to introduce himself to you guys personally." Shino said softly but Dark could see that the boy was blushing underneath his jacket.

Dark grinned at Kiba and held her hand in front of the boy, "Dark Uzuha! At your service!" she then grabs Kiba's hand before Kiba could reach hers for a handshake.

Kiba was surprised to see a girl act like a boy he glanced at Naruto and saw him sighing. That was when Kiba realized that the girl was no ordinary girl! He grins at the girl and said his name.

"Kiba Inuzuka!" he said and before he could let go of her hand, Dark was already leaning towards him and whispered something in his ear so that only he could hear.

"_Kiba Inuzuka… the boy who likes Neji Hyuuga's cousin… Hinata Hyuuga…"_

Although Dark said she would help Shino, she was also looking for some thrill! What will happen if Kiba were to find out that his best friend Shino is in love with him? Now that would a scene to die for…

Naruto shivers as he sensed what was going on inside Dark's mind. He could only sympathize towards Kiba with what Dark had planned for him and also Shino.

When Dark retreated… Kiba's face was in deep red while Shino was walking towards Dark with a curious look. Dark smiled at her friend and held on Naruto's left hand while her free hand grabs Shino's hand.

"The try outs are over!" Dark grinned, "Shall we go out and celebrate that we're now part of our school's soccer team?" she grinned at me and knew that she wanted me to pay.

"Hey! Why don't you come with us then?" Kiba suggested.

"Sasuke, Neji, Gaara and I were going to eat at Sasuke's house today with the other members!" he grinned.

Dark's eyes flicker when she heard that Kiba was going to eat with his team at Sasuke's house. Naruto caught her look and covers her mouth before she could say yes.

Honestly! Dark would take any opportunity to know anyone at school to use for her blackmail!

"Sorry Kiba!" I said and gave him a sorry smile, "Dark's parents will-"

"!" Naruto shouted and had completely released Dark when he felt pain on his back.

That was unfair! Dark knew the parts of his body that were sensitive to any kinds of touch and she just pinched him on one area of his back which really hurt.

Dark pushed Naruto away from Kiba and smiled at him, "We accept your invitation." She said and grabs Naruto's shirt.

"Sweet!" Kiba whistled and told them to wait for him outside so that he could tell Sasuke about them joining their get together.

Shino was happy inside but then sweat when Dark released her evil aura all over the place.

"Don't even think about running away from Sasuke!" Dark said in an eerie tone, "This is your opportunity to know Sasuke better…" she said and then the evil aura disappeared when she smiled.

"Now why don't you get dress and Shino and I will wait for you at the entrance door of the place as well as Kiba." Dark said and threw him his bag.

Naruto could only sigh in defeat as he stood from the ground.

"You're evil, Dark-chan…" he said and began walking towards the men's locker room.

Dark smirked but didn't answer back. She then glanced at Shino and smiled at him, "You really are coping well, aren't you Shino-kun?"

Shino stared at her, "About what?" he asked calmly and stand beside her.

Dark smiled and one black card appears from her hand out of nowhere. She then gave it to Shino and her friend stared at it for a long time.

"Hinata Hyuuga…" Dark began, "The apple of your 'beloved's' eyes…" she said, "You knew that right? And yet you stayed calm and never act like a jealous person in love."

"I have no right to be jealous anyway…" Shino sighs and gave the card back towards Dark.

"But it hurts to hear him talk about how he likes the Hyuuga girl and that how he wants to marry her after graduation?" Dark asked and noticed the emotions in Shino's eyes.

Dark smiled and pats Shino's shoulder which made her friend look, "Will you hide your feelings forever, Shino?" she asked, "Hiding what you feel will hurt a lot if you let it stay hidden for a long period of time." She said seriously but with a smile.

"Trust me…" she added, "You don't want to feel those kinds of emotions in the future." She said, "You'll deeply regret it."

Shino could only nod and follow Dark from behind quietly for her words were echoing inside his mind. He knew he had to tell Kiba but he was afraid like every other people who fells in love.

He was afraid of rejection…

* * *

**Parking Lot**

"Whoa!" The new team members of the soccer team gasp. They were all looking at the buses being parked that have the Uchiha symbol. Jiraiya was laughing and pats Sasuke's shoulder.

"They are all amazed!" Jiraiya said and tried to control his laugh, "I can't believe that they'll be amaze with just buses!" he added.

Dark calmly enters one bus that made the others surprised. She acts as if she owns them, "Naruto! Shino! This bus seems comfy than the others! Let's choose this one!" Dark said and smiles.

"Dark-chan!" Naruto panics while trying to stop himself from being embarrassed.

Dark looks at him seriously, "Is there something wrong?" she asked. Shino and Naruto paled when they saw the death glare Dark gave them. They had no choice but to follow her inside.

"That girl really is trouble!" Sasuke whispered but then walks toward the bus that Dark and Naruto occupies.

"Alright! Everyone! Please occupy the buses so we can go to our welcome party at Sasuke's house!" Jiraiya said and everyone followed.

Inside the bus, Naruto and Shino were sitting beside each other while dark was in front of them. Other than them, Jiraiya, Sasuke, Neji and Kiba were also in the same bus. Gaara and Chouji were at the next bus to make sure the new members are being oriented.

"Well, since it's only Naruto and the two managers here, I guess I don't need to explain the rules and regulation?" Jiraiya asked.

Dark smiles, "No need, Jiraiya-san." She said and took one black card, "I already have them."

Jiraiya sweats while Naruto and Shino tries to remain calm. Kiba walks toward Shino's seat and leans on his friend's armrest.

"Hey Shino! Wanna come with me after the party?" Kiba asked.

Dark then turns and looks at Kiba from her seat, "Where are you taking Shino, Kiba?" Naruto asked since he knows dark is planning something.

Kiba looks at Naruto and grins, "I'll buy Shino something as a welcome gift." He said which made Shino blush.

Dark smiles when he saw Shino blush, "Can Naru-chan and I come with you two?" she asked.

"EHHH!" Naruto was looking at her with a shocked expression. _Didn't you want these two to be alone if they have the chance? _He asked in his mind while looking at the smiling Dark.

_It's fun to see how Shino reacts! _Dark replied as if she heard Naruto's complain. "I know a great place where you can buy Shino a present." She said.

"Really?" Kiba grins, "That's great then!" he said.

The four continues to chat happily. Dark was the only one that notices someone looking at them and she didn't need to turn to see who. It was Sasuke Uchiha and he was looking at them with a blank expression but Dark knew he was thinking about something else.

~Tsuzuku~

* * *

~**Yumi's Lair~**

**Yumi: It's been a year! (Bows) Sorry for the longest delay! I've been pretty busy and well… Let's just say that my mind was in turmoil and I could type or update any story even if I wanted to. **

**Naruto: it's because you have no inspiration~ (Whines)**

**Yumi: It's because I haven't watched Naruto Shippuden for a month! I've missed a lot of episodes! (Angry)**

**Sasuke: You don't even want to watch them… (Calm)**

**Yumi: I will kill myself if I watch those episodes where Hinata finally confesses to Naruto! (Gloom) Imagine the horror I'll take! I'm a SASUNARU MANIAC! **

**Naruto: (Sweats)**

**Yumi: (Faces Naruto with a scary face) Can you imagine how I'll feel if I watch those episode? Huh! Huh? HUH! It'll destroy me!**

**Naruto: You're scaring me, Yumi-chan!**

**Yumi: My poor heart won't take it if I hear Hinata confess! (Sob) I would like it if Sasuke were to confess his love to Naruto!**

**Sasuke: Hn! As if! The dobe should be the one to confess… (Slight blush)**

**Yumi: (Sparkling Eyes) That's a good idea! (Drool as she imagine the scenes)**

**Naruto: (Sighs) Okay everyone. Now that Yumi-chan is back. Please bear with her enthusiasm as she once again updates her stories to the best she can.**

**Sasuke: Reviews are welcome… (Calm)**

**Next Chapter**

**- At the Party we go! Something happened! Eh! A kiss? Who kissed who? Confessions and Jealousy starts to fill the party! Neji's what? No way! Dark has started her plan! Will it be a success or will it backfire? Stay tuned for more of "Lover's Quest the Devil's Way!" **


	4. Chapter 4

**~Aomori Lair~**

**Cherrie: Hello Everyone! Now that I'm 23 years old, I'll be making my appearance here at ! *Grins* And as you all know, Yumi-chan has been the one entertaining you all for the most part of every stories we've made along with Dark-chan sometimes. BUT NOW! All 6 of us are taking the highlights! *Thumbs up* For more information about me or my other counter parts/siblings, just visit my FB Account: ****Cherrie Yumicchi****~ *laughs* **

**Naruto: Hello Everyone! Before anything else, I'm not Uzumaki Naruto, but I was created to be like him! *Cheshire grin* I'm the second eldest of the Aomori Siblings! Nice to meet you all! *Waves***

**Akai: Yo minna! Akai here! *Smiles* I'm the third eldest of the Aomori Siblings but I'm the one they refer as the 'Baby' of the group! Looking forward to be entertaining you all! **

**Dark: *Hugs Akai from behind* And you guys already know me right? *Gets black card out of nowhere* I'm the fourth sibling of the Aomori's! *Smirks* And you know me and how I work and entertain you guys~ *Chuckles evilly***

**Yomi: *Ruffles Dark's hair* Now, now, don't be like that Dark, you're scaring our readers yet again~ *Looks at the readers, bows* Hello there everyone, I'm Yomi~ The fifth sibling but the mature and responsible of all the siblings~ *Smiles, ignores the protest of Cherrie and Naruto as well as Dark***

**Yumi: *Hugs Cherrie's right arm and Naruto's left arm* And you guys know me right! *Laughs* Now that Cherrie Oneesama and my other siblings are here, I hope we all could entertain and make you guys happy and squeal to your heart's content with our ****SasuNaru Stories****! *Peace Sign***

**Cherrie: And unfortunately, we have some BAD NEWS as we make our appearance for the first time after 3 years of disappearance~ *Bows***

**Naruto: We've heard from Cherrie's adopted daughter that some of the stories are being deleted here in . *Sad look***

**Akai: We hurriedly checked our account and were relieved to find that all our stories are still here! *Relief sigh***

**Dark: BUT! *Glares at nobody***

**Yomi: Someone must have HACKED our Account for ****BABY NARU****, our most popular story has been somehow been changed.**

**Yumi: *Frowns* Chapter three has been deleted and some of the chapters have been mixed.**

**Cherrie: We'll try and fix it but for now, we'll entertain you with some of our updates which we'll be posting this month and of course some new stories which we've made last year but wasn't able to post.**

**Naruto: And as for our beloved Sasuke-sama and Naruto-sama… We've given then some vacation at the moment. *Bows* hope you all understand.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys~ It's been a while... I know... Haven't updated that long so... Let's just pray and count the days until MAY 15... I promise to update my stories and post them on said date...

As you guys noticed... "Baby Naru", had some MAJOR Problems... I don't know or how, but my story was deleted or somehow been hacked because it should have reached 20 Chapters by now... and I've been working on it since the last 3 years, (that long I know, but I love the story). So... I'm trying to fix it as well as try to fix my hard drive which contains the original chapters of the story so... FANS Reading my stories, please don't give up on me... *laugh*

Watch out guys~ MAY 15... All my stories will be updated~

Thank You and Have a Good Day~

Newbies or new Readers who haven't yet read my stories, please check them out~

REVIEWS ARE WELCOME AND APPRECIATED~

FLAMES~ Well, you can't please everyone... just read the warnings so that I can fully understand why you FLAMED my stories...

without further ado... I must rest, for I have twisted my ankle and need to rest early... lolz...

Until NEXT TIME~

DarkimmortalityS signing off~


End file.
